killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison
|aka = |classification = Human |domain = |gender = Female |occupation = Barista |allegiance = |debut = Chapter 1 |status = Active }}Allison Wanda Ruth is a human and the owner of a Key of Kings. Born on Earth, Allison worked as a barista before being taken to Throne against her will. After nearly being sold into slavery and killed in the Battle of Hell 71, Allison undergoes a dramatic change of character with the help of Cio and 82. Shortly after, Zoss reveals that he orchestrated her transfer because Allison is part of an impending prophecy, one in which only she can overthrow the Seven. Appearance Originally, Allison was relatively skinny and blonde-haired when she first arrived at Throne. During her escape from the Palace of Radiance, she was pierced by a barrage of vines summoned by Mottom, scarring her torso and legs in several places. She also has a series of scars across her face from where Cio slashed her in the Vault of Yre. The act of utilizing her demiurgic power has turned her hair permanently white, and after undergoing training under Cio and White Chain, her body has grown much more muscular than before. History Chapter 1 Allison was first seen in a bedroom with her boyfriend Zaid struggling to have sex. Suddenly a mysterious and bloody figure appeared through her bedroom wall, carrying a Key of Kings. It spoke an unintelligible language but uttered the word "king" before the walls began to crack. Out of nowhere a horde of riders exploded into the room, presumably in pursuit of the key. One of them beheaded the figure and another captured Zaid, but before they could obtain the key, the headless being managed to insert the key into Allison's forehead, sending her to Throne. Landing in an unknown marketplace, Allison began to panic at the sight of inhuman beings. By falling down a flight of stairs, she accidentally entered the lair of Omun Vash, who was attempting to kill 82 White Chain. Allison's presence caught the cartel off guard, allowing the angel to defeat them. Once 82 realized that Allison possessed a Key of Kings, they decided to transport her somewhere safe in the meantime, as she had fainted from shock. Chapter 2 Allison awoke three days later, battered but otherwise comfortable and wrapped in a simple cloak. She attempted to pry out the key in her forehead, but 82 spoke suddenly and accused her of stealing it. The angel warned that they could kill her, but the turn of events proved too much for Allison, who threw a kettle at 82 in frustration. They later relented and attempted to explain the native concepts to her; Throne, vatra, and devils were all touched on before 82 revealed that they were themselves an angel and a peacekeeper. Having work to attend to, 82 directed Allison out of the building toward a nearby bus. Although Allison initially resisted their instruction, she proved fearful enough to follow their lead. The two were able to rest and hold a discussion, in which 82 further explained the concepts of the world around her, revealing that not only are there thousands of Earths, but thousands of universes as well; their current location, the city of Throne, was merely the center of these universes. After a brief history of the world's religion, Allison and 82 departed for the House of Cockroaches in Hell 71. Immediately Allison was accosted by some dead beggars and began to flee in panic. As she ran she bumped into Preem Nungsis; 82 apologized, but Pree Ayis merely asked if Allison was for sale. Moving onward, Allison took her first view of the House of Cockroaches, a packed den of criminals and seedy activity. She expressed horror when sellers approached her, but regained her senses upon meeting Maya, whom she presumed was human. Chapter 3 Arriving in front of Praman Nand, 82 offered to trade Allison for access to Nand's sex slaves. Allison weakly objected, but Nand obliged on the condition that his daughters would escort them. As a small unit, they made their way to the pleasure house on the uppermost floor; however, 82, proving they had no intention of fulfilling the deal, killed Nand's daughters as soon as the opportunity arose. Angry and frightened, Allison demanded context to her situation, which 82 met by giving her a history of the keys; there, she learned the keys' destructive potential and the potential consequences if she were to lose it. However, she was interrupted by 82's assassination by 23 Liminal Blossom and her employer Omun Vash. Chapter 4 With the key in tow, 23 attempted to kidnap Allison without notice. Under Vash's command, 23 made his escape, but was met by yet another group of enemies poised to fight due to word of the key already having propagated. In the ensuing chaos, Allison managed to escape and was almost killed. Fortunately, Cio appeared and bought her enough time to reanimate 82 by removing the needle from their head. Restored but angry, 82 blamed Allison for the chaos, but she chose not to back down with newfound resolve. 23 then engaged 82, but Cio discouraged Allison from intervening; instead, the two fled toward a cliff where Cio pushed Allison off the edge. Although Allison lamented the loss of Zaid as she fell, she somehow managed to invoke her key. This time she was transported to a new location, where the mysterious figure from her first encounter lay waiting. After a brief discussion, he not only declared Allison sovereign, but pleaded that she save the world by killing six billion demons. Abilities Formerly, Allison had little knowledge of how to use her Key of Kings and was only able to activate its power under extreme duress, such as when she created a portal to transport herself and a ship away from Mottom's palace. When prodded to by Incubus, she was also able to invoke the power of Ys Myra, manifesting an avatar of the goddess to break free of a spell that had sealed her mouth shut and ramming into a devil that had taken Cio captive. After the fall of the Vault of Yre, Allison began receiving training from White Chain in the 47 Empty Palms and from Cio in the Red Art. As a result, her physique has grown noticeably more muscular and her endurance, speed, and strength have all increased drastically. By infusing her body with power from her Key in conjunction with powerful strikes utilizing the teachings of the Empty Palms, she successfully defeated numerous goblins in a raid on the Golden Pleasure Guild hideout and was also able to defeat Vash's personal bodyguard with the assistance of White Chain. She can also significantly enhance her durability, as seen when a goblin attempted to stab her in the eye, the blade merely shattered upon contact. She has shown promise in the Art, capable of conjuring a plum from nothingness. In her dream training sessions with Incubus, she manifested a spear from her demiurgic power and managed to graze Incubus on the cheek despite his mastery of the Head of John technique, which should make his head invulnerable to all damage. Abbadon (FEB. 9 2019) on Tumblr Trivia * Allison's surname was originally created by a fan, but was confirmed to be canon in Chapter 4. * Thematically, Allison's character seems to draw inspiration from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, as the two share a similar role. One offering in particular supports this theory, since Zoss repeatedly refers to her as "Alice". * Her name could also be easily mispronounced as "All Yisun," or arabesque "Al-Yisun." * She is from Los Angeles, California.https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/seeker-of-thrones-9-103/ Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Thieves of Yre